Hostility
by TheSocialLoner
Summary: A hostile conversation in the bathroom might just help them discover feelings they didn't know they had... For Love and Fanfiction Contest.


Though many people accused her of being one, Gwen Harrison was not a sadist. This is not to be confused with the term Satanist, which people also claimed she was although this too was a boldfaced lie. Long and short, the goth typically got no pleasure from seeing those in pain.

But she could make an exception for Heather Wong.

Heather was cruel, beautiful, and anyone in her high school's idea of evil incarnate. Gwen would certainly attest to this, seeing as Heather and she had been partaking in a vicious rivalry since pre-K. It seemed that the queen bee had made it her goal to ruin her life whenever possible. So, needless to say, when she walked into her school's girl's bathroom to find Heather at a sink sobbing her eyes out, Gwen couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there Heather-Feather," Gwen said with a smirk and a mocking tone as she headed over to the distraught teen, "Why so sad?"

Heather looked up and her bloodshot charcoal eyes narrowed with anger. "None of your fucking business, loser."

Gwen let out a laugh, "Oh, that one stung a little."

Heather fixed her glare on the mirror above the sink and roughly rubbed her eyes, only succeeding in making them tear up more and get redder.

"What's the matter?" Gwen slung her arm around Heather's shoulder in an act of mock friendliness, "Did your little love boat with Al finally sink?"

Heather angrily pushed her away. "Shut the hell up." She sniffed and turned her nose up at the goth, "You're a heartless bitch."

Gwen put her hands on her hips, annoyed with that comment. "Heartless? Excuse me for not caring when your karma finally caught up with you."

Heather once again looked away, silenced by her words. Finally she spoke up, "Ugh, I'm so done with Ale-Jerkface!"

Gwen couldn't help but smile triumphantly when she heard that she had been right about her theory for the mean girl's tears. Alejandro was Heather's boyfriend, and their rocky relationship was always the latest gossip around the school.

But with her triumph came confusion at Heather's comment. Was she opening up to her? They weren't friends; hell, they _hated _each other!

"He's so damn fickle," she continued, "Does he fucking like me or not!" Heather ran a hand through her ebony hair and sighed, "Bastard's more trouble than he's worth."

Gwen felt a drop of sympathy for the girl upon hearing these words, though she quickly covered it up.

"I'm not surprised it didn't work," Gwen flicked a piece of her teal hair out of her face, "you and Alejandro weren't right for each other. For some reason, evil and evil don't go well together."

The Asian girl's ever present scowl deepened. "How are you and _Trent_ doing?"

Gwen held back a gasp, the girl had hit a nerve. It wasn't that her and Trent were broken up or doing bad they were just… doing. She loved Trent (or at least liked him enough) and he loved her, but they just weren't working.

"Shut up."

The girls were silent for a minute, before Gwen unexpectedly muttered, "Not good. We're not doing good."

Heather's eyes widened and she looked at Gwen in udder shock. "Umm… same with me an Alejandro."

Gwen sighed, "Men suck."

"Yeah, they do." Heather laughed, "I swear, they drive me crazy. Sometimes they make me want to give up men all together."

"Me too."

Awkwardness suddenly hung over the pair; a hidden tension finally coming to the surface. Shyly, they looked each other in the eyes for the first time in the entire encounter. Then, before either could tell what was going on, they found themselves leaning in and sharing a kiss. It was a chaste kiss, hardly more than a simple brushing of lips, but it contained more passion then either had experienced before. Once it ended, the girls pulled away quickly and stared into their laps with blushes spreading on their cheeks.

"That was gay." Heather said, in an attempt to make light of the situation.

Gwen was silent.

Heather looked at Gwen curiously, feeling differently towards the goth.

"Let's do it again sometime."

* * *

AN:

BLAH. All I have to say.


End file.
